


The Kiss of a Stranger

by In_Crime_Partner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experiments, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, No island, Strangers to Lovers, first kiss au, olicity - Freeform, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Crime_Partner/pseuds/In_Crime_Partner
Summary: When Felicity Smoak signs up for a video experiment of 20 strangers kissing for the first time, she doesn't know what to expect. But even so, meeting the love of her life wasn't on the list of possibilities.First Kiss AU. Inspired by the video on YouTube.





	The Kiss of a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Here is the third and last fanfiction of this week and probably month. I don't know when I will write new fics or update the already existing ones - apologies in advance - but I feel a little discouraged and I also would like to rest before the hardest year of school starts. That being said, I still would like to thank all of you who had left kudos or comments or bookmarks or just simply read the works in the past two days.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine as I unfortunately didn't have time to edit it properly and only checked it once. :/
> 
> Finally, this work is inspired by a video I have seen two years ago and managed to find again: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Enjoy!

"Okay, Felicity you are up next. Follow me please," Alisa said with a grin, the camera hanging around her neck dangling as she opened the door for her wider. Taking a reassuring breath, she freed her lower lip from the prison of her teeth, taking a step forward then another and another until she found herself in a bright room with no decorations or furnitures except for accessories needed for filming. 

She was nervous. Very, very nervous.

"I'm gonna give you a quick heads up before your mystery guy arrives, ask some questions and then 5 minutes later we are gonna be done and you can go home," nodding, she placed her purse a few feet from the tripod, careful not touch it and have the expensive machine fall off. With the moving and the sudden problems with her new apartment she needed every penny and ruining a camera probably worth her one-year's salary wasn't what she needed. Felicity rested her coat on the top of her bag and joined Alisa, who was talking to her partner, a man she hadn't seen in the two hours she had been waiting.

"I think I'm ready," the brunette turned to her, clapping her hands like an excited five-year-old and motioning to follow her steps. Alisa led her to the middle of the room, looking back at her partner for a second who held up a thumb for what Felicity guessed was finding the right angle.

"This is so exciting!" Alisa grinned once more, keeping her hands together in front of her chest before continuing. "When your stranger walks in, you have to pretend we are not here. Just close us out. The more you do that, the less your nerves will get in the way. If you feel uncomfortable at anytime or change your mind, signal it somehow and we will stop the recording for a while or you can leave if you do not wish to try again. There are no rules, obviously don't lose your clothes, but how you two kiss is up to you. Since other couples got carried away, you are going to have five minutes to get to know each other enough to share a kiss. I think that's it. Did I forget to mention something Jack?" she questioned with furrowed brows and when the guy behind the camera shook his head, she turned back with a goofy smile.

That woman sure loved smiling. Not that it was a bad thing, but with all her nerves throwing a party in her stomach, she couldn't flash a natural smile like Alisa.

"Any questions you got?"

"Is it too late to change my mind?" the two people in the room laughed and she chuckled as well, playing with the small necklace around her neck with her fingers. She wouldn't back out, no matter what her mind was screaming. It would be a small smooch with a stranger she had never met and he would never see him again. Besides, she really needed the money they offered for volunteering. Between the job hunting and her apartment flooding her with stuff needed to be fixed, her savings were almost empty now.

"You are gonna be great, Felicity. You are gorgeous and if I heard correctly your mysterious guy is handsome as well," with that she swirled and walked back to Jack, shouting the name of a third person she couldn't quite catch as her blood rushed in her ears, her pulse quickening.

The door on the other side opened and she closed her eyes, counting back from 10 in her mind. She had no idea why she was such a wreck. She had been kissed before. Her last boyfriend, Cooper, had always mentioned her kissing skills. 

But what if?

"Okay, guys, you can start whenever you want," at the sound of footsteps getting louder then vanishing, Felicity peered her eyes open, just a little to peek at the person who she was supposed to kiss in the next 4 and a half minutes. He was taller than her. That was the first impression she had as her gaze landed on a gray shirt ahead of her. Biting her lip like she did during the hours she waited to be called in, she tilted her head up, gaze halting on unknown blue eyes, curiosity shining on her from his look. 

Taking in his face from eyes to jaw to hair, Felicity watched the stubble lingering on the lower half of his face and around his mouth, a small mole hiding within under the left side of his lips. Lips. His lips looked so full and soft, almost inviting her to taste him. Glancing upwards slowly before she did something reckless and ruin the moment before it had the chance to begin, her gaze settled on his intense stare. He was waiting for her to make a move, to say something like a gentlemen.

Seeing the depths of his blue irises and slightly dilated pupils, the whiteness of the environment around them faded, her focus not wavering from his face as she got lost in the universe of his eyes, feeling a magnetic pull in her body toward him. The air that had been buzzing with nervousness evolved into something else, almost as if a quick wind came in to sweep away her previous worries and emotions, filling the blank space with a new kind of tension. 

She had never felt that before. At least, she couldn't recall a time she had felt anything like this or even close.

Not wanting to waste all her time on simply staring at his eyes, although she wouldn't mind that, she continued her exploration, gaze landing on brown hair. It wasn't too short, it wasn't too long, it was the exact length of hair she liked. Looking fully at his face with all the puzzle pieces put together, Felicity felt the air in her throat getting stuck, her heart changing rhythms.

 Frack. He truly was handsome. More than that, he was sexy.

A light chuckle interrupted her thoughts and she watched the light wrinkles around his eyes, before realization dropped on her shoulders and her eyes widened, a gasp fleeting her mouth.

"I said that out loud, right?" she asked, her tone a little high-pitched at the end. She had to get herself under control.

Chuckling, the sound resonated in her insides, soon joined by a gentle word. "Yeah," his voice flooded her with warmth, her cheeks turning to a light shade of red as a result. She was flustered. There was no other way to name it. A stranger she had never seen up until a minute ago made her all flustered.

"I'm so sorry. My brain thinks of the worst things to say. Not that you being handsome is the worst but I totally ruined the mood and actually-"

"Hey..." he trailed off, brows furrowing a tad as his hand landed on her shoulder, the calming effect he had sweeping over her.

Fighting off the urge to look at the fingers on her skin, she said, hoping to break a little of the tension that seemed to climb higher the more they stared at each other. "I'm Smoak. Felicity Smoak. By the way."

"Felicity," he tasted the word on his tongue and she wetted her lips, trying her best to ignore the flutter of her stomach at hearing him say her name. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Oliver."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," she responded almost in a whisper, wincing a little as another round of chuckles escaped him.

"Felicity, will you do me the  _pleasure_  of letting me kiss you?" 

He totally did that on purpose. Using that word. Again.

"Yes," the word slipped out before she could think of its consequences, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. Swallowing, she felt the butterflies waltz in her tummy as his thumb drew smooth circles, his lips getting closer just by an inch, giving her a way out if she wanted to. She had no desire to stop him though.

Grabbing his wrist, Felicity stood on her toes, sending a quick note to reward herself for wearing her comfiest flats, longing to feel him on her. His quick intake of breaths hit her jaw and she parted her lips, her pulse sounding like the loudest music in her ears. His smell invaded her nostrils, woodsy scent mixing with the shower gel he must have used before coming here, making her mouth water.

He was closing the distance too slowly for her.

Gathering courage, she pushed her doubts to the back of her mind, pressing her lips to his, her eyes slipping shut at the last second. 

Soft warmth ran through her veins, heating her body as his pillow tender mouth touched hers, not rushing the moment, not turning it into something it shouldn't be for now. She felt his other hand cup her free cheek, the blood under her skin rushing everywhere, small currents and sparks hitting her, forming an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. 

Want.

Leaning back, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips again, getting a small sip of him, her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. Heart hammering fervently under cloth and flesh, Felicity swept away the thought of going slow, giving in to her desire to get a full taste of Oliver. Tongue touching his lips, he opened his mouth for her and she tilted her to deepen the kiss, tongue meeting his in a foreign dance, brushing together like they had shared thousands of smooches before.

The savor of coffee and something unique she couldn't name just as the real taste of him captured her attention and she sighed into the kiss, fighting off an actual moan as his hands wandered down and sneaked around her back to pull her body plush to him. Her breasts rubbed against the hard plane of his chest as they moved in the kiss, a fire waking in her belly, spiking and encouraging her desire for him. 

His tongue swept hers and this time she couldn't contain the breathy moan that bubbled up inside her, his fingers tightening their holds on her skin as the sound reached his ears. Trailing her hands up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly close to her while she played with the strands of short hair on his nape, feeling her pulse drum madly in every part of her body.

Panting, they broke the kiss to look at each other, only for a second as the pull in their veins pushed them back, their lips smashing together, passion and lust fighting to win. She wanted more. More skin, more touches, more kisses.  _More._

She found the stubble on his jaw, her fingers curling and slightly digging into his skin, earning a deep growl from him that made her insides pulse and shake. Changing the angle, he bit her lower lip, his--

"Guys!"

The sound got through their haze and they pulled back, keeping their hands on each other, black orbs lost in block orbs as they stared and stared, not willing to break the little world they had created in the past few minutes.

"Are we done?" Oliver asked without turning, his voice raspy and heady with need. Her gaze wandered down and she watched his swollen lips, smears of lipstick here and there decorating him, highlighting the deep color of his mouth. Damn, she wanted more of that sight. She wanted to see this again and again. But only on him.

"Actually we finished ten minutes ago," Jack spoke up, the information making her turn her head with a gasp.

"You guys surely have an insane chemistry. I need to take a shower before the next couple and I wasn't even the one kissing either of you," Alisa added and Felicity blushed, her cheeks burning bring and red. She really had no idea they had been kissing that long. For her it seemed like one minute. Had he truly messed up her sense of time with one kiss without knowing her?

Holy shit. 

Felicity gulped, peeking a look at Oliver who was staring at her intensely, his fingers on her body burning holes through her clothes as the want for him did not fade. 

Before she could say anything, Oliver smiled, the sight warming her heart. Was it possible to develop a crush after only one meeting and one kiss?

"Well, Ms. Smoak that was quite the pleasurable experience," he said with a smug tone and she chuckled, hitting his chest once, while saying his name. Felicity let go off him, still smiling at his teasing sentence when he caught her hand, turning her to gaze at him.

"Yes?"

"Felicity, would you- I mean- how about grabbing something to eat?"

"You mean like a date? A date date?"

He nodded nervously and Felicity hugged him, whispering a small 'yes' into his ear, unaware of the camera still recording them. After all, she wasn't the only one who felt the immediate connection between them.

* * *

Two months later the video had gone viral on YouTube, the comment section full of mentions of them, the popularity of this small experience growing and blossoming.

One and a half years and many complications later, Oliver popped the question, asking her to do him the pleasure by marrying him, their love blossoming and getting stronger ever since.

Five years later, when only a few people talked about the video here and there, their first daughter was welcomed into the world, followed by the media picking up the lost pieces and talking about a romance blossoming on the screen.

Felicity had no idea, but during the worst of times, she met the love of her life when she signed up for a goofy experience to get a little money. And when they grew old together with their grandchildren running around them, they spoke the tale of a family cherished by love with the roots planted in one video as everything _blossomed_ from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a sec if you can to leave kudos or drop a comment. :) <3


End file.
